Actos de Amor
by AlmaLCh01
Summary: ¿Que es lo que uno puede conseguir de los actos de amor? Gracias a las acciones de amor de una persona, ocasionara que los dos corazones mas unidos se encuentren al fin... ¿Quien sera que deje su felicidad por la de los otros dos? ¿Quinn o Finn renunciaran al amor de sus vidas?


**Actos de Amor**

* * *

Quinn se encontraba en el patio de su casa pensando en todo, pero más que nada sobre la boda de Rachel al día siguiente; estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien se había sentado a lado de ella y miraba a donde estaba la mirada de la rubia. Después de unos minutos, el visitante decidió romper el silencio, causando que la muchacha se asustara.

_F –Quinn_

_**Q – ¡Dios!... En que momento llegaste, me has asustado **_

_F –Perdón_

_**Q –No es por mal pero que haces aquí**_

_F –Necesitamos hablar_

_**Q –Pero de que**_

_F –De algo… pero antes… ¿Una cerveza?_

_**Q –Te vio mi mama con las cervezas**_

_F –Si_

_**Q –Que te dijo**_

_F –Nada_

_**Q –Bueno… dame una… pero de que tenemos que hablar tú y yo**_

_F –De Rachel_

_**Q –Es mi amiga**_

_F –Lo se_

_**Q –Me preocupo por ella**_

_F –Lo se_

_**Q –Sigo creyendo en que son muy jóvenes para casarse**_

_F –Lo se_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_F –Quinn cállate_

_**Q –Que genio**_

_F –Quiero hablar y no me dejas_

_**Q –Habla entonces**_

_F –Tu no estas de acuerdo con la boda, no solo porque seamos jóvenes y bla, bla… hay otra razón_

_**Q –No sé de que hablas**_

_F –Ayer estuve pensando…y me di cuenta de que nuestro triangulo amoroso no se debía a mí_

_**Q –Sigo sin entender**_

_F –Siempre ha sido Rachel_

_**Q -¡Que! Mira Finn habla sin rodeos porque no te entiendo nada**_

_F –Yo solo he estorbado… ustedes se aman de verdad… siempre han tenido una conexión especial en la que tu te preocupas por ella y ella se preocupa por ti… es algo que no se puede romper_

_**Q –Ya estas desvariando… me preocupo y la quiero como mi amiga**_

_F –No… Tu la amas... siempre la ves con ojos de ilusión y amor_

_**Q –Y según tu… todo eso lo pensaste tu solo**_

_F –Cla… Claro_

_**Q –Quien te metió esas ideas **_

_F –Nadie… yo lo pensé… estaba mal porque no quiero que postergue la entrada a NYADA por mi, sabiendo que se arrepentirá de la elección_

_**Q –Muy buena pero no te creo… que quieres de mi**_

_F –Que hables y le digas la verdad _

_**Q –No hay ninguna verdad que decir**_

_F –No te creo… porque no dejas de ser esa persona fría y controladora… _

_**Q –Porque no lo soy… y aparte no me puedes decir así solo porque no acepto algo que no es cierto**_

_F –Si es cierto_

_**Q –No es cierto y ya cállate**_

_F –No me callo… o más bien quieres que me calle porque es la verdad_

_**Q –Que no**_

_F –SI… eres peor de frustrante que Rachel…_

_**Q –Me estas colmando la paciencia**_

_F –Solo quiero que admitas que amas a Rachel_

_**Q –No voy admitir nada**_

_F –En serio… entonces no te importa que se case conmigo_

_**Q –No**_

_F –Que prefiera dejar la universidad por mí_

_**Q –No**_

_F –Que este…_

_**Q –Y de todos modos que carajos te importa… ella te ama, te eligió a ti… eres todo para ella… para que diantres quieres que acepte el disparate ese…**_

_F –Porque quiero que detengas esta locura… quiero que admitas la verdad para que no arruinemos nuestra vida solo por miedo tuyo_

_**Q -¡Que!... No, no, no… ya fue suficiente de esta conversación… es momento que te vayas**_

_F –No… no me voy hasta que me digas la verdad _

_**Q –Claro que si**_

_F –No me voy_

_**Q –Si te vas**_

_F –Que no_

_**Q –Que si**_

_F –No… Quinn a que le tienes tanto miedo como para no aceptar que amas a Rachel_

_**Q –No puedo tener miedo cuando no es verdad**_

_F -¡Oh! Eso es… tienes miedo… lo veo en tus ojos… Dime la verdad de una maldita vez…_

_**Q –Ya Finn… ya… cállate…**_

_F –No lo hare… así que…_

_**Q –Bien… tú ganas… si estoy enamorada de Rachel… y tengo miedo porque ella no lo sabe pero me puede romper el corazón…**_

_F Gracias a Dios… creí que todavía íbamos a seguir a un callejo sin salida_

_**Q –Que quieres de mi Finn**_

_F –Que cuides de ella… por los dos…_

_**Q –No te entiendo**_

_F –No me voy a casar con ella…_

_**Q –Finn quien te digo que yo estaba enamorada de Rachel**_

_F –Santana_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_F –Me fue a ver…platicamos… mas bien ella hablo yo lo escuche y luego… ate cabo sueltos y supe que tenia razón_

_**Q –No entiendo…**_

_F –Bueno… no te puedo decir todo lo que platicamos pero… en pocas palabras me dijo que tú estabas enamorada de Rachel y estabas consciente de ese hecho… y que Rachel esta enamorada de ti pero solo que ella no sea dado cuenta gracias a que me atravesé en el camino de ustedes dos…_

_**Q –Que más**_

_F –También que pensara en todas sus interacciones… y que si en verdad amo a Rachel iba a dejar de ser un idiota y la dejaría ir rumbo a su felicidad en lugar de detenerla… además que me comportara por vez primera como un hombre y las dejara ser felices…_

_**Q –Todo eso te dijo**_

_F –Si… así que me quede pensando después de que se fue… y me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón… no soy tan idiota como todos creen, tampoco soy tan caprichoso… si tus eres su felicidad yo me aparto para que pueda ser feliz…_

_**Q –Pero…**_

_F –Mañana se supone que debo buscarla para ir a la boda, solo que tu vas a ir y la llevaras a la estación para tomar su tren a NY… no te preocupes por los demás ya le avise de que deben ir a despedirla…_

_**Q –Y tú**_

_F –Tengo que salir temprano… me enliste en el ejercito…_

_**Q –Estas loco...**_

_F –No… es la forma de honrar a mi padre_

_**Q –Finn porque lo haces… porque me dejas el camino libre**_

_F –Se que he sido un cretino, idiota y machista… pero no puedo hacer esto, no puedo… arruinarles la vida… y es momento que actué como una persona madura_

_**Q –Yo no sé que decir**_

_F –No digas nada… así que cuídala por los dos… yo sé que de todos modos encontrarían una forma de estar juntas… _

_**Q –Esta bien Finn… gracias por todo**_

_F –Sera que le puedas dar esto…_

_**Q –Claro que si**_

_F –Cuídate, cuídala…_

_**Q –Cuídate Finn…**_

_F –Hasta luego Quinn_

* * *

Quinn no había podido dormir nada la noche anterior, no sabia que podía pasar en cuanto le dijera la verdad a la morena, cosa que le carcomía por dentro. Se levanto con toda la paciencia del mundo, deseando que el día fuera lentamente; después de arreglarse, se fue a desayunar donde ya la esperaba su madre; la cual al verla toda ida decidió preguntarle que le ocurría.

_J –Que tienes hija_

_**Q –Nada mama**_

_J –No me mientas… no será que tendrá acaso algo que ver con una pequeña judía, morena cantante del club glee_

_**Q -¡Que!... como**_

_J –Hoy es la boda… yo sé que te rompe el corazón hija el ver que se casa con ese muchacho ex –novio tu yo… pero tu tomaste la decisión de apoyarla porque eso era su felicidad_

_**Q –Yo se mama… pero… ayer Finn me dijo que me deja el camino libre…**_

_J –Y cual es el problema…_

_**Q –Pero si ella no me quiere**_

_J –Quinny… no tengas miedo… yo sé que todo va a salir bien… ten confianza_

_**Q –Yo solo… no se…**_

_J –Pase lo que pase… yo voy a estar para ti…_

_**Q –Gracias mama por todo… ya me tengo que ir… **_

* * *

Quinn salió de su casa, con nervios que nunca antes había sentido, agradecía a Finn por apartarse de su camino, pero al final la decisión era de Rachel, lo cual temía porque si la morena solo la quería como amiga. Llego sin darse cuenta al frente de la casa de la diva. Mientras la rubia se quedaba sentada en el carro, la morena se había asomado para ver si Finn ya había llegado pero en lugar de encontrar la camioneta de su novia, se hayo con la sorpresa de tener el carro de la rubia enfrente de su casa, por lo cual decidió ir ha averiguar.

_R –Que haces aquí Quinn_

_**Q –Yo vine… porque me mando Finn**_

_R –Pero porque_

_**Q –Yo creo que todas las respuestas las puedes encontrar en esta carta que me dejo**_

_R –Pero…_

_**Q –Léela Rach**_

La morena estaba tan confundida porque no sabia de que se trataba todo eso, no entendía porque en lugar de estar su novio, se encontraba la morena que la confundía tanto, al principio que la había conocido creía que solo la ayudaba porque sus sentimientos eran de amigos pero ya había abandonado esa ida porque se había empezado a percatar que sus sentimientos eran mas románticos pero no quería actuar en base a ellos por el temor de poder perder a la rubia como su amiga. La morena deicidio leer la carta para poder empezar a entender.

_Querida Rachel:_

_ Me imagino que cuando este leyendo esta carta, Quinn esta a lado tuyo y yo ya no estaré, por lo cual no trates de buscarme porque no me encontraras. Quiero que por favor leas toda la carta antes de cuestionar a Quinn._

_ Rachel lamento todas las veces que me porte mal y no fue un buen novio y fui un patán, idiota caprichoso. Pero en este momento tengo que hacer esto, tengo que hacer el acto de amor mas grande por lo cual me aparto de tu vida para que continúes con tus sueños, no puedo dejar que postergues tu entrada a NYADA cuando sé que eso es tu vida y no soportaría hacerte infeliz, y tampoco puedo seguirte a NY porque ese no es mi destino, eso no es lo que quiero._

_ También comprendo que tu necesites a alguien que verdaderamente te complemente y por mucho que desee ser esa persona, no lo soy y no lo seré; sé que te va a sonar loco pero esa persona es Quinn, yo sé que ustedes tienen una conexión especial, mas especial que la que tu y yo compartíamos. A lo largo de todos estos años tú y ella han hecho verdaderos actos de amor que las han unido de una manera única e irrompible y especial._

_ El punto de todo esto es que yo sé que ustedes se aman y por lo cual me aparto; dale la oportunidad de amarte y respetarte y hacer todo lo que se supone que yo debía hacer pero nunca hice. No tengas miedo de decirle que la quieres, porque ella también te ama. Se han felices y quiéranse mucho._

_ Antes de despedirme quiero decirte que Quinn esta ahí para llevarte a la estación del tren, adentro hay dos billetes con rumbo a NY uno es para ti y el otro es para Quinn si tu decides darle la oportunidad de que este en tu vida daselo si no, tu decidirás. Tus padres ya salieron desde temprano, así que ellos te esperaran a que llegues._

_ Yo sé que todo esto no seria a algo que yo pudiera hacer… pero no soy un idiota… solo quiero tu felicidad y si ella es tu felicidad… yo lo hice por ustedes como regalo de despedía y de disculpa por separarlas._

_ Por ultimo no creas que no te ame pero mi amor no fue tan grande como esperaba, mi amor por ti no es tan grande como el de la mujer que tienes a lado, se han felices y a ámense._

_Con amor, Finn_

Después de terminar de leer la carta, Rachel estaba a todo llorar no esperaba que Finn la dejara de esa manera y menos para que ella pudiera estar con la rubia. Una cosa que tampoco entendía, por lo cual en cuanto se tranquilizo, decidió darse vuelta y tener de frente a la ex –cheerio.

_R –Quinn quiero que me digas que esta pasando porque no estoy entendiendo __absolutamente nada_

_**Q –Yo sé que ayer Finn me fue a ver y me dijo que se iba…**_

_R –Que es eso de que estas enamorada de mi_

_**Q –Yo…**_

_R –Finn me lo dice en la carta… así que quiero saber que es eso de que me amas_

_**Q –Yo te amo, lo he hecho siempre… sé que he sido una mala persona y no hay excusas o nada parecido para justificar mi comportamiento infantil… pero te amo y he tratado de demostrártelo durante todos estos años… quiero que me des una oportunidad de irte cortejando como se debe… no te pido que te lances en este momento a decirme que soy el amor de tu vida porque no seria lógico, lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad de amarte…**_

_R –Quinn porque razón gane la corona del Prom… no me digas que votaron por mí porque no lo creo…_

_**Q –Yo… te veía tan mal por lo de la audición por lo que decidí hacer lo correcto y darte la corona**_

_R –Pero tú querías esa corona tanto_

_**Q –No entiendes Rachel que renunciaría a todo porque te amo…**_

_R –Yo… _

_**Q –No digas nada… es momento que nos vayamos… nos están esperando**_

* * *

Las dos muchachas siguieron su camino, y en el transcurso iban en silencio, cada una sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sabían que estaban a punto de tomar la mayor decisión de sus vidas. El camino a la estación de tren había sido muy lento a gusto de las dos; en cuanto llegaron, la rubia se estaciono y se quedaron solo ahí, esperando el momento.

_**Q –Rachel yo voy a seguirte a donde sea que tu vayas… si tu me lo permites…**_

_R –Estas segura… no vas a correr a la primera de cambios…_

_**Q –No… mira sé que en este momento tú te encuentras dolida por que Finn te haya dejado pero yo te esperare para siempre si es necesario**_

_R –Gracias… _

_**Q –No me contestes todavía… vamos a que te despidas…**_

Las dos bajaron del carro de la ex –porrista, mientras Quinn se dirigía a buscar la maleta de la morena. Rachel decidió tomarle la mano a la rubia mientras iban caminando a donde la morena tomaría el tren y en donde sus amigos las esperaban. Las dos subieron para que Rachel pudiera despedirse.

_M –Rachel espero que te vaya bien… cuídate mi diva_

_T –No te preocupes yo cuidare del club a como me enseñaste_

_A –Rachel te voy a extrañar_

_P –Cuídate Mi Princesa… y si necesitas algo me llamas e iré corriendo a ayudarte_

_B –Rachel cuidas a Santy por mí…_

_R – ¡Que!_

_S –Creíste que te ibas a deshacer de mi… te equivocas…_

_K –Rachel… te alcanzo en NY al final del verano… no planeo rendirme…_

_R –Yo te ayudare Kurt… siempre… sabes que te amo… y agradezco que seas mi amigo_

_K –Lo se_

_EP –Espero que te vaya bien… y acuérdate de regresar para nuestra boda_

_R –Claro_

_WS –Rachel… cuídate por favor… siempre te recordare_

_R –Gracias_

La rubia había estado caminando atrás de todo, mientras esperaba que la diva se despidiera de todos para poder ir a buscar la respuesta a su pregunta. Por lo que en cuanto vio que ya se había despedido de todos se paro enfrente de Rachel, quedando las dos en silencio, olvidándose de todos y todo. La diva no sabia que hacer, estaba tan confundida pero era el momento de tomar la decisión ya no había mas escapatoria era el momento de elegir su destino.

_**Q –Rachel… yo… ya no sé que mas decirte… que yo no te haya dicho**_

_R –Shhh… Quinn… ahora me toca a mi hablar… yo no se pero estoy tan confundida_

_**Q –No sigas ya se lo que me vas a decir…**_

_R –No… deja que hable… mira yo amare siempre a Finn…_

_**Q –Lo se**_

_R –No me malentiendas… pero por alguna razón… estoy unida a ti… no me imagino mi vida sin ti a mi lado… no me imagino recorriendo todos los obstáculos sin ti para alentarme como siempre… te necesito y eso es lo que me confunde… porque te quiero conmigo…_

_**Q –Eso que significa**_

_R –Que esta este boleto de tren… quiero que me acompañes a instalarme en donde voy a vivir y en donde me iras a visitar… quiero que nos demos una oportunidad…_

_**Q –Yo no puedo acompañarte… **_

_S –Lamento romper el momento… pero Finn me pudo decir ciertas cosas… y bueno para que digan que nunca hago cosas buenas… te traje una maleta…_

_R –Ya me puedes acompañar_

_**Q –Si…**_

_R –Entonces es hora de que nos vayamos_

_**Q –Gracias Rachel**_

_R –Quiero esto en verdad Quinn… _

Las dos sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la gente, se besaron en señal de promesas, se besaron con el gusto y la alegría de poder iniciar una nueva etapa en sus vidas a lado de su único y verdadero amor. Estaban seguras que seria un camino difícil pero también estaban consientes que el camino hasta ese momento tampoco había sido fácil. Subieron al tren; tomadas de las manos, seguras y listas de enfrentar lo que el futuro les pudiera traer por delante, por que a lo largo de esos años cada una había hecho por la otra grandes actos de amor, por lo cual por fin el destino las había recompensándolas llevándolas al mismo camino.

**AN:**

-Espero y que haya sido de su agrado

-En verdad espero que comenten… deseo tanto saber que les pareció…

-Búsquenme en twitter como: **tebuscare **

Para cualquier duda, reclamo, reproche, petición o sugerencia me lo dicen por ahí o me lo dejan en comentario


End file.
